


Живым или мертвым

by Evilfairy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Action & Romance, Drama, M/M, Western
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: Юри - шериф, а за голову Виктора назначили цену.





	Живым или мертвым

**Author's Note:**

> Дикий Запад!AU, как бы вестерн, открытый конец для главных героев.   
> Бета: [Мать героина]  
> написано для команды WTF Katsudno 2018

Юри нашёл Виктора сидящим у их дерева. Массивные корни выступали наружу, вились и бугрились, вздымали землю вокруг себя, создавая гнездо, в которое они регулярно кидали сухой травы и тряпок, чтобы было уютнее и мягче.   
  
Виктор сидел, сгорбившись, обхватив себя за голову, запустив пальцы в волосы. Он смотрел прямо перед собой, неотрывно, почти не моргая. Юри проследил за его взглядом: безжизненная, но родная рыжая равнина, купающаяся в лучах закатного солнца, простиралась до самого горизонта и сталкивалась с небом такого насыщенного голубого цвета, что глаза начинали болеть.   
  
Юри сел рядом, осторожно коснулся ладонью плеча, не зная, с чего стоит начать. Вздохнул и промолчал. Дерево зашумело, заскрипело, и едва ощутимый порыв ветра коснулся их, овеял и исчез, будто очередной пустынный морок.   
  
— Я знаю, кто виноват в смерти Якова, — внезапно сказал Виктор. Голос у него был обычный, никакой жуткой надрывной хрипотцы, никаких перепадов. Его голос тёк, словно Миссури, спокойный и безмятежный. — Это Леруа.   
  
— Джей-Джей? — удивился Юри, усаживаясь удобнее. Виктор хмыкнул и откинулся спиной на ствол, позволяя привалиться к своему боку.   
  
— Нет, конечно, нет. Он просто избалованный мальчишка, который не видит дальше собственного носа. Я про его отца.   
  
— Он — весьма уважаемый человек в городе, ты не можешь просто так бросаться подобными обвинениями, — Юри напрягся. В последние месяцы Яков стал скрытным и мрачным, куда-то уходил, не объясняясь, что-то искал и о чём-то старательно умалчивал. А потом его нашли за салуном с перерезанным горлом. Юри помнил, как побледнел срочно вызванный Виктор – помощник шерифа как-никак. Кого ещё звать, если самого шерифа нашли захлебнувшимся в луже собственной крови? — Или с тобой Яков был честнее?   
  
Виктор пожал плечами. Юри тяжело вздохнул. Яков не делился и с Виктором тоже. Дело имело скверный оборот, пугало до дрожи и вгоняло в мрачное расположение духа. Тут не надо много ума, чтобы понять — смерть шерифа Фельцмана обрадует головорезов по всей округе. Юри внутренне готовился к беспорядкам, волнениям и грабежам. К тому, что могилы придётся копать половине свободных мужчин.   
  
— Это Леруа, — повторил Виктор. — Но доказательств у меня нет. Всё, что я знаю — Яков нашел о нём какую-то информацию, владеть которой ему не следовало. Вот и всё.   
  
— Если ты продолжишь выяснять, что не так с Леруа, ты закончишь так же, как и Яков, — встревожился Юри и схватил его за руку. — Это опасно, а мы не можем потерять ещё и тебя. Город не может. Я не могу.   
  
— И что? Мне просто смотреть, как этот человек и дальше живёт, изображая ангела, и ничего не делать? Знать и опустить руки? Ты это мне предлагаешь, Юри? — рассердился Виктор, нахмурившись и даже слегка повысив голос. Он словно вспыхнул гневом, который обжигал почти физически.   
  
Виктор встал. Гнездо в корнях разом опустело без него, и Юри поёжился, обхватив себя руками. Уставился на Виктора снизу вверх, сохраняя в памяти его разом посуровевшее лицо, опущенные уголки губ и сжатые кулаки. Юри уставился, запоминая, почти чувствуя какую-то страшную перемену, что грозила наступить вот-вот. Отобрать у него Виктора.   
  
Потянуло душным ветром с горечью пустынных трав, небо нахмурилось, закрыв садящееся солнце. Рыжая земля в один миг стала коричневой и чужой.   
  
— Холодает, — заявил Виктор и протянул руку, помогая Юри встать. Ладонь у него была теплая и сухая. Юри сам потянулся в объятие, ощущая, как судорожно выдыхает Виктор ему на ухо. — Будет дождь.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Пхичит положил перед ним листовку и отступил на шаг, словно боялся реакции. Словно был гонцом, принёсшим плохие вести. Юри посмотрел и замер, сглатывая: с листовки, дерзко ухмыляясь, на него смотрел Виктор. Знакомые черты, так правдиво отражённые на бумаге.   
  
Судорожно вздохнув, Юри провёл пальцами по надписи — живым или мёртвым. Награда — баснословная, если честно. А зная Виктора, охотникам за головами будет легче его убить, чем привести живым. А желающие пристрелить его найдутся, Юри не сомневался.  
  
Виктор исчез на следующий день после их разговора у дерева. Утром Юри пришёл в управление, но Виктора не было. И никто не мог сказать, где Виктор, никто не мог найти его. Горожан охватил испуг, Юри помнил, как и сам в ужасе хватался за сердце, предполагал самое худшее, и не знал, как успокоить остальных.   
  
Кто-то убил шерифа, а потом исчез его первый помощник. Вокруг творилось черти что, и Мари, выгоняя поздних пьянчужек из их семейного салуна, только и вздыхала, пересказывая сплетни, которые ей довелось услышать. Челестино тоже жаловался, что к нему на поклон приходили испуганные люди и просили хоть каких-то объяснений и гарантий. Дать их, конечно, Челестино не мог, пусть и был мэром.  
  
— Нам нужен новый шериф, — сказал он и положил перед Юри значок и шляпу. — Я знаю, что ты ещё очень молод, но ты был вторым после Виктора, и Яков хотел бы видеть тебя на этом месте, я думаю.  
  
Юри взял значок, прицепил его к рубашке и водрузил на голову шляпу. Вышел от Челестино и стал шерифом их маленького городка. Все полагали, что он и правда для этого слишком молод, но всё же неплохо справляется. Юри прятал страх поглубже, улыбался соседям, был вежлив и старался миром решать любые конфликты. У него был только значок, сверкавший на солнце, и не было авторитета Якова, его опыта и уважения со стороны проходимцев, привыкших считаться с силой. У него не было интуиции и обаяния Виктора, которыми он легко склонял всех на свою сторону.  
  
Юри просто надеялся, что Виктор не натворит глупостей и вернётся целым и невредимым. Время шло, но Виктор так и не возвращался. Юри привык к тому, что при встрече с ним приподнимают шляпы и вежливо склоняют головы, привык, что смотрят сначала на значок на груди, а после ему в глаза, и привык, что зовут больше не по имени, а «шериф Кацуки».   
  
Как можно чаще он приходил к дереву, проводил там послеобеденные ленивые часы, вспоминая, как ласков и нежен был с ним Виктор, как внимателен он был, как улыбался, как касался и как целовал, заставляя забыть обо всём на свете. Юри прижимал руку к сердцу, но нащупывал только проклятый шерифский значок и смотрел на рыжую равнину, простирающуюся до самого небесного края. Временами ему хотелось вскочить и помчаться, упасть в эту синь, поселиться на дне и не всплывать никогда-никогда.  
  
И дни тянулись бесконечной чередой. Юри сначала пытался приглядываться к Леруа, а тот приглядывался к нему – оно и понятно, новый человек на важной должности. Леруа же был самым богатым человеком в округе. У него были ферма и много гектаров полей, на которых паслись огромные стада коров и лошадей. У самого Юри была казенная лошадь, подаренная управлению именно Леруа.   
  
— Должен сказать, что вам идёт должность, шериф Кацуки, — сказал он с приятной улыбкой в ту их первую встречу после назначения. Юри сглотнул и подумал о том, что, возможно, Виктор был прав, и сейчас его руку жмет убийца Якова.   
  
— Мне жаль, что вообще пришлось её занять, — заметил он тихо.  
  
— Да, это большая трагедия для всех нас. Яков был мне приятелем, я скорблю и не смогу ещё долгое время отойти от этой потери, — ответил Леруа со печальным лицом. — Вчера я пригласил его вдову с воспитанником на ужин. Боюсь, мальчики не поладили, — добавил он, имея в виду Юру и своего сына, Джей-Джея. — Это грустно.   
  
— Грустно, — согласился Юри и поспешил завершить встречу, потому что Леруа был приятным и славным человеком, но в голове стучались слова Виктора, и одна на двоих комната сжималась, беря его в тиски.   
  
Нечего было предъявить, не подкопаться было совершенно. Леруа был чист, практически свят, так что Юри оставил это дело, надеясь, что рано или поздно, и Виктор это поймёт. Поймёт и вернётся, займёт должность шерифа, и всё пойдет, как надо.  
  
И вот, полтора года спустя глядя на эту листовку, Юри понимал, что Виктор уже не вернётся, не станет шерифом и ничто не пойдёт, как надо. До слёз, до глухой боли пробирала его улыбка с проклятого объявления.   
  
Юри скомкал листовку и отвернулся к окну.  
  
  
***  
  
  
В субботу вечером Юри впервые ужинал дома за всю неделю. Мари была мрачна, а мама – наоборот, излишне весела. По её улыбке было сложно понять, притворяется ли она или на самом деле не заметила украсившие стены домов листовки. У Юри каждый раз подводило живот, когда он видел очередное объявление. Вся его суть требовала броситься и сорвать проклятый плакат, но он усилием воли себя сдерживал — что можно сказать о шерифе, который занимается подобным?  
  
Он провел два дня у Лилии, стараясь оказывать ей поддержку, как мог. Её глаза выцвели до полупрозрачности, руки начали лихорадочно дрожать. Даже Юра заметил эту перемену и присмирел. Разве что… Он мог себе такое позволить и позволял: кидался к плакатам и сдирал их, рвал и швырял прочь обрывки. Юри делал вид, что не замечает такого вопиющего хулиганства. Он знал, что многие тоже старались не замечать. Виктор был их общим солнцем.   
  
После ужина Юри устроился рядом с Мари на заднем крыльце салуна, что выходило в их скудный сад. Мари закурила. Дымные струи обращались в завитушки и растворялись в вечернем прохладном воздухе.   
  
— Разное говорят, — начала она, но сбилась, запнулась и посмотрела на него тревожно. Юри ободряюще улыбнулся. — Никто ничего конкретного не знает, а слухи и домыслы никогда никого не приближали к правде.   
  
— Может быть, я не хочу знать правду, — сказал Юри и сжал пальцы на деревянных перилах. — Не знаю, смогу ли я потом с этой правдой жить.   
  
— Конечно, сможешь. У тебя небольшой выбор, — заявила ему Мари и жестковато улыбнулась. — Ты уже не сбросишь тот груз, что нацепил себе на грудь, — она постучала пальцем по шерифскому значку, который Юри всё время забывал снять дома. — Такой ты человек.   
  
Юри не стал ничего отвечать. Спорить не было смысла, ведь Мари была права, а развивать эту тему он не рисковал даже мысленно. Его начинало трясти от всплывающих в разуме картин тяжёлого и пустого будущего, в котором Виктора больше не было даже в самой туманной перспективе.   
  
Мари докурила. Юри в последний раз втянул горьковатый запах табака и ощутил нарастающее головокружение. Было слышно, как начинают распеваться цикады, как постепенно умолкает далёкий гомон разбредающихся по домам гуляк. Их городок дышал миром и безмятежностью, которые в своих слабых руках удерживал он, Юри. Это было чуточку слишком, но он не считал себя вправе жаловаться.   
  
Мари встала, отряхнулась и, хлопнув его по плечу, ушла в дом, давая ему ещё немного времени побыть одному перед сном. Юри был ей благодарен, но желал, чтобы она осталась, посидела с ним молча. Мари ушла, и он не попросил её остаться.   
А у себя в комнате, без сил падая на кровать и желая не помнить ни себя, ни Виктора, Юри подумал о том, что, возможно, Мари боится за него сильнее, чем показывает. Она была его сестрой, его лучшим другом с самого детства, его защитником, и её молчание, причинявшее боль, было нелепой попыткой его оградить.   
  
Виктор — преступник, и этому нет оправдания. Просто так не печатают стопки плакатов, пуская по следу охотников за головами. Всё скоро будет кончено, и нет ни одной возможности избежать подобного. Зная Виктора, тот натворит глупостей и попадётся. Юри думал о том, что не хочет об этом узнавать. Юри думал, что если не узнает наверняка, то сойдёт с ума.  
  
Он уже почти отдался тревожному сну, когда старые ставни его окна заскрипели под сильным напором. Раздался звон стекла, и Юри быстрым движением выхватил кольт из-под подушки и прицелился в того, кто решился так неосторожно забраться в его дом. Небо застилали тучи, ни луны, ни звёзд не было, тьма лежала такая густая, что Юри с трудом видел собственные руки. Силуэт нарушителя спокойствия был едва различим.   
  
Прошла мучительная секунда, и он кинулся к Юри с такой ловкостью и скоростью, которую не ожидаешь от обычного домушника. Хах, можно подумать, что какой-то воришка решится залезть в дом шерифа! Истинное безумие.   
  
Юри перекатился, чудом избежав столкновения с тумбочкой, но уперся в стену рядом со спинкой кровати. Его противник молчал, и Юри тоже не издавал ни звука, боясь начать стрелять в темноте. Поднимется шум, его родители могут переполошиться… Страх сжал сердце ледяной рукой. Он был в ловушке, он боялся выстрелить. Мучительный стыд за свою слабость сжал его в ледяном объятии. Юри почувствовал, как дрожат руки. Прошла еще секунда, и противник двинулся к нему, быстрый и ловкий. Из руки вышибло пистолет, а его самого швырнули на кровать, тут же оказавшись рядом и удерживая так, чтобы лишить возможности вырваться.   
  
Юри всё равно начал бешено шипеть и сопротивляться. Ему зажали рот рукой, и до боли знакомый голос шепнул.  
  
— Тише, Юри, это я.   
  
Юри замер, парализованный неверием и ужасом, а после, с новыми силами, появившимися из вспыхнувшей в груди ярости, напрягся и смог выбраться из хватки. Глаза уже привыкли к темноте, и он прекрасно видел, куда отлетел кольт. За ним, конечно, рванули, но Юри был быстрее: он подхватил с пола пистолет и тут же развернулся, наставляя дуло прямо в лоб противника.   
  
— Юри…  
  
— Замолчи или я выстрелю, — громким шепотом велел Юри, задрожав от звуков этого голоса. — Я прострелю тебе голову, только попробуй хоть что-то ещё сказать!  
  
Ему ответили обреченным вздохом и молчанием. Юри чувствовал, как трясутся его руки, как дышать трудно-трудно. Он чувствовал, как щёки стали мокрыми от тихо покатившихся слез.   
  
Они стояли на расстоянии вытянутой руки, ствол кольта упирался в чужой лоб. Юри обессилено выдохнул и чуть расслабил руку, медленно начиная отводить её назад. В конце концов, он убрал кольт, растёр лицо и быстрым шагом дошёл до тумбочки, где стояла керосиновая лампа, и дрожащими руками зажёг ее.  
  
— Юри…  
  
Он обернулся и в дрожащем слабом свете наконец смог разглядеть его как следует: от длинных прекрасных волос остались лишь воспоминания, нервно обкромсанные пряди неряшливо торчали в разные стороны. Лицо вытянулось и сильно исхудало, оставив от мягких и очаровательно округлых щёк с резкими скулами сплошную болезненную остроту. На подбородке возник шрам, тонкая светлая полоска, расчертившая сильно загоревшую с их последней встречи кожу.   
  
— Виктор, — прошептал Юри и прижал ладонь к губам, боясь поверить произнесённому. Но это был Виктор, Виктор смотрел на него, был так близко, так пугающе близко, что его можно было коснуться… Он был тут. — Виктор.  
  
— Да. Да. Да, — лихорадочно отозвался тот и подскочил к Юри, вновь утаскивая его на кровать, зажимая в стальных горячих объятьях, беспорядочно целуя, куда только мог дотянуться. Его сухие обветренные губы ощущались такими шершавыми, что почти причиняли боль. Его поцелуи причиняли боль. Юри вцепился в него в ответ, стараясь отвечать, млея и с трудом дыша. — Юри.   
  
Виктор продолжал повторять его имя, точно это была какая-то молитва, и её нужно было обязательно произнести – ах, что бы подумал об этом отец Мишель? Юри нервно рассмеялся и замолк под поцелуем, которым одарил его Виктор.   
  
Возбуждение плескалось в крови, сильное, болезненное, почти невыносимое. Юри притерся ещё ближе к Виктору, запрокинул голову сильнее и стал кусать собственное запястье, чтобы не застонать. Виктор всегда точно знал, как лучше. Как им обоим необходимо. Он обхватил их члены и дрочил, а Юри только горестно и счастливо всхлипывал, переполненный эмоциями и неспособный здраво размышлять.   
  
Уже после, достигнув пика, но не в силах прийти в себя, Юри немного успокоился, ощущая временное удовлетворенное отупение. Он лежал, прижимаясь близко к Виктору, и чувствовал запах дороги и пороха.   
  
— Что случилось с твоими волосами? — прошептал Юри. Голос почти подвёл его. Виктор уткнулся носом ему в макушку и немного помолчал.  
  
— Маскировка. На плакатах у меня длинные волосы, и я решил, что будет разумно их обрезать. Хочу ещё отрастить бороду. Может, нацеплю повязку на глаз, — Виктор говорил излишне беспечно. Юри выдохнул и крепко вцепился в край одеяла, не желая думать.   
  
— Ты теперь преступник. Зачем, Виктор? — спросил он. Надо было отстраниться, сесть и начать серьезный разговор, прекратить млеть в его руках. Но Юри не мог, он обещал себе, что вот-вот, сейчас, только последние минутки, это всё, что у него есть, пожалуйста. — Зачем?  
  
Виктор вновь ответил не сразу, и на этот раз в его голосе не было глупого веселья.  
  
— Я искал. Искал справедливости. Но закон и глух, и слеп, и бессилен. Закон — как тупая псина, которой достаточно куска мяса, чтобы уняться. И я пошёл по другому пути.   
  
Юри отстранился и сел. Разбитое поспешным напором стекло больше не мешало уличному холодному ветру проникать в комнату. По голой коже поползли мурашки. Дело шло к утру, небо слегка просветлело, и Юри встал, чтобы начать одеваться. Он не знал, что сказать, сотни разных мыслей кричали в его голове, перебивая друг друга и не давая связно мыслить.  
  
Юри любил Виктора больше своей жизни.   
  
Но Юри был шерифом, а за голову Виктора назначили цену.   
  
— Зачем? — утомлённо спросил он, подхватывая со стула рубашку и поспешно натягивая.   
  
— Я должен отомстить за Якова, понимаешь? Он был моей семьей. Он заменил мне отца, он дал мне цель, дал мне место. Я не могу просто жить дальше, зная, что его убийца остается на свободе. Остается безнаказанным. Что он живет дальше, а Якова больше нет. Я должен отомстить, Юри.   
  
Юри кивнул и подошёл к окну, начав вынимать из рамы оставшиеся осколки. Виктор молчал. Юри тоже нечего было сказать. Они оба были многим обязаны Якову.  
  
— Зачем ты вернулся? — наконец тихо спросил он. Осколки с тихим стеклянным хрустом падали в кучу к остальным. Виктор встал с кровати и тоже принялся одеваться. Юри слышал его шаги и то, как шуршала одежда.   
  
— Я хотел тебя увидеть. Я сходил с ума, думая о том, что оставил тебя здесь, может, навсегда. И даже не попрощался.   
  
— И даже не попрощался, — эхом повторил за ним Юри и горько усмехнулся. Рука дрогнула, и на ладони тут же расцвел порез. Юри тихонько зашипел, сжимая кулак, словно пытаясь удержать кровь. Пальцы стали красными.   
  
— Кто сейчас шериф? — спросил между тем Виктор. — Я хочу ему всё объяснить, чтобы мы смогли спокойно работать… Я знаю, что виновен Леруа, и если он меня выслушает, то мы сможем законно с ним разобраться…  
  
Юри резко обернулся. Виктор стоял уже слишком близко, его шагов почему-то не было слышно. Юри обернулся, опустил пораненную руку вдоль тела и ответил:  
  
— Я.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Юри рос тихим робким ребенком, цепляющимся за мать и сестру, стесняющимся смотреть на уделяющих ему внимание взрослых и боящимся других детей. Он был одинок, хотя толком и не понимал этого до того, как впервые увидел Виктора. Юри отчетливо помнил это мгновение, этот день.   
  
Ему было около девяти, может, даже десять. Это было не так уж и важно. В тот раз он решил преодолеть себя и пойти на окраину города, где редко бывали другие дети. Юри не хотел, чтобы они вновь звали его с собой, насмешливо и дерзко. Из всех только Юко была бесконечно добра и не настаивала.   
  
Он выбежал к старому амбару, приписанному к участку шерифа. У амбара стояло несколько потрёпанных мишеней, выцветших под вечным зноем. А неподалеку от мишеней стоял Виктор. Разумеется, Юри тогда не знал его имени, он просто замер в тени, удивленно разглядывая, ощущая, как наполняется трепетом все его существо.   
  
Виктор стрелял, удерживая револьвер одной рукой, тонкий, но сильный. Вся его поза, полуоборот, прищуренные глаза, весёлая ухмылка, прямая рука, которую он чуть сгибал при выстреле. Он стрелял, метя прямо в центр мишени, и громкий звук, казалось, разносился на мили вокруг, но почему-то был совсем не слышен в городе.   
  
Виктор был так гармоничен, так легок и красив, светлое пятно посреди рыжей пустыни, стелящейся за его спиной. Был так уверен, удерживая оружие, и его пули летели прямо в цель, и он засмеялся, когда центр мишени оказался испещрен выстрелами.   
  
Юри ловил его смех, впитывал и думал, что видит чудо. Виктор менял позы, стрелял и хохотал, когда пули попадали туда, куда ему хотелось. Он ловко перезаряжал свое оружие, и в его мире не было ни страха, ни робости, ни стыда. А потом из амбара вышел Яков, немного разомлевший и весь в соломе.  
  
— Заканчивай переводить патроны, Виктор, — буркнул он, выбирая из своих седых волос солому и водружая на голову шляпу. Его шерифский значок блестел на солнце.   
  
— Я самый меткий стрелок на всём Диком Западе! — воскликнул Виктор, подскакивая к мишеням и оглаживая их пальцами. Яков посмотрел на него и хмыкнул довольно.   
  
— Ах, да неужели? А что насчёт твоей скорости, мальчишка? Я знаю стрелков, что убьют тебя раньше, чем ты вытащишь револьвер.   
  
— Я тренируюсь! — возмутился Виктор и заправил револьвер за пояс, а потом попытался вытащить, но не преуспел. Яков раскатисто захохотал и похлопал его по плечу.   
  
— Идем, перерыв окончен. Надо сдать тебя обратно твоей матери. И завтра ты не будешь прогуливать школу.   
  
Юри сбежал прежде, чем его заметили, но стал приходить вновь и вновь, чтобы любоваться на то, как легко и естественно Виктор отправляет пули в центр мишени, будто он был рождён с револьвером в руке. Он убегал раньше, чем они с Яковом уходили, оставаясь незамеченным долгое время. Впрочем, однажды он попался и стал самым счастливым обладателем пламенной привязанности Виктора.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Виктор сказал:  
  
— Поздравляю!  
  
Юри смотрел на него и не мог понять, серьёзно он или шутит. Ведь должен же знать, что Юри занял эту должность лишь потому, что Виктор сбежал из города, отправившись чёрт знает куда искать чёрт знает что! Справедливость! Виктор должен был знать, что Юри никогда не желал этой ответственности, этой чести, никогда не думал об этом и оказался абсолютно не готов. В том, что он стал шерифом, была вина Виктора, и тот говорил:  
  
— Поздравляю.   
  
— Тебе надо уйти до рассвета, — сказал ему Юри в ответ, давясь злостью и горем, потому что Виктор не понимал, что натворил. Не понимал, что они превратились в гончего пса и пустынного койота.   
  
— Ты мне поможешь? — проигнорировал его Виктор, коснулся ласково плеча, попытался обнять. Юри отстранился, чувствуя, как сильно болит порезанная ладонь. Ещё сильнее болело сердце, рвущееся прочь из груди.  
  
— Рассвет уже близко. Тебе надо идти, — сказал он и отошел от окна. И как Виктор пролез, не зацепившись? Всегда был ловким и талантливым. Всегда. Не то что Юри.   
  
— Юри, — позвал Виктор тихо. Юри отвернулся, не глядя на него. Не желая смотреть — это было уже совершенно невыносимо. Кольт лежал на тумбочке. — Это Леруа, и я это докажу.   
  
Юри промолчал.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Чтобы как-то подбодрить Лилию, Леруа организовал большой обед для главных шишек из городка. Юри был приглашён и не смог отказаться, хоть всё его существо и протестовало. Но он не мог бросить Лилию, как это уже сделал Виктор.   
  
Помимо него оказались приглашены близнецы Криспино: молодой священник Мишель, которому их приход достался от уехавшего доживать последние годы отца Доминика, со своей сестрой Сарой. Сара не пряталась за его спиной, а тут же устроилась учительницей итальянского в их маленькой школе, и дети обожали её.   
  
Особым гостем был мэр Челестино, добрейшей души человек, возможно, излишне мягкий, по мнению многих. Раньше его мягкость компенсировалась суровым нравом Якова, но у Юри не было такого влияния, так что эту роль взял на себя Леруа. Возможно, он был даже больше мэром, чем сам Челестино.   
  
Их встретил Джей-Джей, наглый и беспечный юноша, который умел всего по чуть-чуть и не уставал этим бахвалиться. Сложно было и представить, что случится с громадным состоянием Леруа, когда оно безраздельно окажется у Джей-Джея.   
  
— А Юрий не с вами? — спросил он, пропуская их с Лилией внутрь.   
  
— Предпочел остаться дома, и я его поддержала, — ответила Лилия спокойно, окидывая Джей-Джея надменным взглядом. Тот присмирел. Может, Лилия и лишилась сначала мужа, а потом своего любимого воспитанника, который заменил ей сына, но она всё ещё была несгибаемой, сильнее многих. Это не мешало Юри видеть печать глубокой скорби на её лице. — Вы с ним не ладите, насколько мне известно.  
  
— Мы… нет, мы с ним ладим, — замялся Джей-Джей и сбежал прочь. Лилия хмыкнула.  
  
Обед проходил в привычной обстановке. Все были довольны угощением, хотя Юри кусок в горло не лез, когда он вспоминал о том, как яростно настаивал Виктор на вине Леруа. Поверить в это было сложно, возможно, что Виктор просто обезумел от горя и наговаривает… Но Виктор был не из тех, кого может сломить такое горе.   
  
Вскоре речь зашла и о нём. Было глупо надеяться, что подобной темы не коснутся — его лицо на листовках было сильным ударом для Лилии.   
  
— Мне всегда казалось, что в нём есть что-то бандитское. Такое, знаете, бесчестное и злое, — заявил Леруа, выразительно двигая бровями. Его жена прижала руку к сердцу и охнула. Отец Мишель нахмурился и склонил голову на бок, обдумывая сказанное. Виктор не был истово верующим и позволял себе пропускать службы, когда ему того хотелось. Возможно, у Мишеля о нём было не лучшее мнение.   
  
— Мальчишка просто запутался, огорчённый смертью наставника, — мягко заметил мэр Челестино и ободряюще улыбнулся. — Он рос славным ребёнком.   
  
— Глупости, он был страшным хулиганом, от него не было спасу! — тут же заявила мадам Леруа, оправившись от громких слов мужа. — Я помню, как он однажды испачкал грязью моё выходное платье.   
  
— Побойтесь Бога, — Челестино кивнул отцу Мишелю и тот, принимая слова, прикрыл глаза. — Детские шалости не делают кого-то бандитом.   
  
— Но объявление в розыск с такой наградой за его голову?.. О, видимо, делает, — усмехнулся Леруа. — Теперь он наглый разбойник, который попирает не только наши законы, но и божеские веления, согласитесь со мной, отец Мишель?   
  
Но прежде, чем Мишель успел ответить, Юри резко встал из-за стола, с грохотом отодвинув стул. В глухом молчании он предложил Лилии руку, которая тут же охотно её приняла и встала вслед за ним. Юри провел Лилию до коридора, где услужливый лакей уже подавал ей шляпку и накидку, и вернулся в обеденную залу к ошеломлённо затихшим гостям.   
  
— Прошу меня простить, — сказал он, чувствуя, как пробирает его нервная дрожь. — Господин Леруа, вы организовали этот обед для поддержки, в знак внимания к горю госпожи Барановской, но все ваши слова звучали так, будто вам хотелось поглумиться над её чувствами. Виктор всегда был достойным человеком и стал бы намного лучшим шерифом, чем я, в иных обстоятельствах. Это известно всем в этой комнате. Так что если у вас возникнет желание продолжить говорить о нём в таком тоне, то уже без нас. Прощу прощения.   
  
Он стремительно вышел прочь. Лилия дожидалась его у калитки. Закатное солнце вызолотило её платье и заставило гореть темным рыжим огнем украшения. Юри вновь предложил ей руку, и они двинулись к её дому.   
  
Ему хотелось рассказать о ночном визите, о том, что Виктор жив и здоров — пока что. Пока что. Сама мысль об этом сводила с ума и нагоняла тоску. Глубокое, словно море, горе наполняло его всё сильнее и сильнее. Он даже так грубо сорвался на Леруа, что отец Мишель, конечно, будет рад услышать его исповедь. Только Юри не собирался просить прощения за свою горячую болезненную любовь. Он и так погряз во лжи, уклонился от своего долга, не арестовал Виктора… Какое безумие. Какое это всё безумие.   
  
— Перед тем, как уйти, Виктор сказал мне, что в смерти Якова виноват Леруа, — обронила Лилия. Горожане раскланивались с ними, и Юри только устало кивал в ответ.   
  
— Мне он сказал то же самое. Я не нашёл ничего, в чём можно было бы обвинить Леруа, так что я не знаю, чему верить.   
  
— Своему сердцу, — отозвалась Лилия с грустной усмешкой и покачала головой. — Сентиментальность – порок возраста.   
  
— Разве?   
  
— Сентиментальность холодна, словно утренний туман. Так же холодна, как и старая кровь.  
  
***   
  
Утренний туман стелился тонким покрывалом, полз по улицам, непривычный, пробирающий до костей. Юри дошёл до начавшего засыхать дерева, плюхнулся, как был, в чистенькой шерифской одежде, на грязные корни. Ветви угрожающе заскрипели, серые, умирающие, утрачивающие редкую зеленую свежесть.   
  
— Я надеялся, что ты придёшь.  
  
Юри не удивился. Виктор возник из тумана, закутанный в пончо, в дурацкой грязной шляпе, с пистолетами на поясе, в сапогах прятались ножи: разбойник с большой дороги. Не хватало кнута или лассо. Виктор скользнул к нему, опустился рядом, заключил в объятия, выдохнул в макушку и замер, став удобной теплой подушкой. Юри несколько мгновений сидел неподвижно, слишком напряжённый и волнующийся, а потом обмяк, окунаясь в когда-то привычное, но теперь забытое спокойствие.   
  
— Тебя могут увидеть. Нас, — прошептал Юри, потираясь щекой о его руку. Виктор улыбнулся ему, едва-едва, чуть дернул уголком губ, провёл по волосам рукой.   
  
— Мне без разницы. Я уничтожу любого, кто нам помешает.  
  
— Виктор.  
  
— Это правда. Я люблю тебя. Я так скучал. В моих мыслях есть только ты.  
  
— И месть, — заметил Юри, ощущая, как холодок ползет по телу, от стоп до горла, обхватывает его ледяными пальцами. Впрочем, возможно, дело было в тумане.   
  
— И месть… Это не просто слово, не просто прихоть. Моя жизненная необходимость, веришь? — Виктор отстранился, сел так, чтобы они могли смотреть друг другу в глаза. Юри всё ещё видел ясное весеннее небо, блеск, словно лучи солнца танцуют на воде, жмурился, не в силах смотреть на эту красоту, стесняясь своей нелепости и своей любви. Но небо, он понимал, из весеннего успело стать в какой-то момент осенним, насыщенно глубоким, снижающимся, невыносимым. — Я не могу спокойно дышать, зная, что он жив.   
  
— Леруа, — кивнул Юри, вспоминая его желчные речи, его клевету и насмешки. Он никогда не был приятным человеком, но внезапно в Юри взыграло такое сильное раздражение, что пришлось вцепиться ногтями в бедро, утолить вспышкой боли смешную ярость. — Он тебя терпеть не может.  
  
— Потому что я обо всём узнал. Я узнал, что это он поставляет оружие двум бандитским шайкам, чтобы ему передавали долю, чтобы они работали на него, мешали конкурентам. Это в его шахтах рабов больше, чем было по всей Америке до отмены рабства. Юри, он чудовище, и Яков об этом узнал. И он убил Якова. Под его подошвой наш город, он счастлив, сыт и доволен. Я убью его.   
  
— Виктор! — Юри подскочил. Он старался не думать о том, что нет пути обратно. Где-то в его душе жила надежда разрешить все это миром, вернуть Виктору честное имя. Трусливо и жалко, закрывая глаза на проблему, но только так он мог спокойно дышать, не сгибаясь от боли из-за мысли о том, что всё закончится плохо. Виктор никогда не станет шерифом, его повесят или просто безыскусно пристрелят, отрежут голову и принесут в пыльном мешке, пропитанном кровью. Юри никогда не сможет быть рядом с ним, дерево больше не станет местом их тайных сладких свиданий, прощаний с заходящим солнцем и режущих душу прекрасных закатов и рассветов… В его голове это билось набатом, тошнота подходила к горлу. — Тогда точно будет ничего не вернуть.  
  
— Уже ничего не вернуть, Юри.   
  
— Я могу поручиться за тебя, Челестино поверит, встанет на твою сторону. Отец Мишель, сестра Сара, Лилия… Горожане любят тебя. Пожалуйста, Виктор. Пожалуйста.  
  
Юри готов был разрыдаться, выдрать свое сердце и отдать Виктору, лишь бы он передумал. Юри ненавидел себя за то, что так просто отодвигал Якова в сторону, был эгоистом, но его жизнь всё ещё вертелась вокруг Виктора, и он бы не смог по-другому. Наверное, он был ужасным человеком. Трусом. Подлецом.   
  
Он просто любил Виктора и хотел, чтобы тот был в порядке.  
  
Виктор нежно улыбнулся ему. Слишком нежно, наверное. Провёл кончиками пальцев по его щеке, огладил с трепетом. А после наклонился и едва-едва коснулся губами губ, выпил чужое дыхание, раздразнил, запустил сердце заново, после того, как заставил его остановиться.   
  
Юри застыл, чувствуя, как колотит его нервная дрожь. Вцепиться бы и не отпускать никогда-никогда. Невозможно и прекрасно.   
  
— Вот бы туман не исчезал, солнце бы не выглядывало… — прошептал Виктор, утыкаясь носом Юри за ухо. Было щекотно, мурашки побежали по телу. — Помнишь, как однажды в детстве мы впервые сбежали и провели тут всю ночь, любуясь звездами. Помнишь? Было так здорово.   
  
Юри судорожно закивал, наслаждаясь драгоценным подарком — последними мгновениями близости.   
  
— Ты хороший шериф, Юри? — голос Виктора пробирался под кожу. — Если хороший, то не отпускай меня сейчас.   
  
Юри вздрогнул, разжал руки и отпустил.  
  
Юри был отвратительным шерифом.  
  
Виктор выскользнул из их гнездышка в корнях и бросил на него последний взгляд. Юри раздвинул губы в болезненной улыбке и отвернулся, пряча глаза.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Весь день Юри мучился собственным бессилием. Своей трусостью. Это было нелепо и недостойно шерифского значка. Недостойно памяти Якова. Он должен был или пренебречь городом, своим долгом перед ним и как-то помочь Виктору, или закрыть глаза на свою любовь и бросить его в тюрьму до решения городского суда.  
  
А он… трусливо ничего не делал, думал, что всё само решится, разойдутся тучи, прояснится небо. Только глядя на висящее в шерифском офисе объявление, Юри понимал, что не будет подобного. От себя было тошно.  
  
Хотелось рвануть за Виктором, сказать, что готов помочь, а не бессильно наблюдать со стороны за самоубийством. Яков ведь и ему не был чужим.   
  
Вечером Юри забился в угол их семейного салуна и цедил виски, от которого начинала кружиться голова. Мари с тревогой поглядывала на него, зная, что Юри и алкоголь — не самое лучшее сочетание. Впрочем, напиваться он не планировал, это было бы нелепо и отвратительно. Это было бы смешно и глупо. И вновь недостойно.   
  
К нему внезапно подсел человек. Юри прищурился, изучая: это был молодой мужчина примерно его возраста. У него были длиннющие ресницы, кокетливо опущенные, полные губы и нагловатое выражение лица. Он явно был не местный.   
  
— Так это ты — шериф Кацуки? — спросил он. Юри вскинул брови, а незнакомец широко улыбнулся, протянув руку. — Я — Крис.   
  
Юри пожал руку, не видя смысла представляться. Крис выглядел, как человек, способный понравиться Виктору. Может, у Юри и не было того чутья, за какое уважали Якова, но сложить в голове некоторые факты он все-таки сумел.  
  
— Тебя послал Виктор?   
  
Крис фыркнул и закатил глаза. Откинулся на стуле, сложил руки на груди и оглядел салун. Тот был полон, но на них не обращали внимания, тёмный угол, знакомое заведение. Если начать буянить, то у папаши Кацуки всегда есть ружье, да и сам Юри вполне может остудить пару горячих голов. Может, он и не был самым метким и быстрым стрелком на всем Диком Западе, но он точно не просто так проводил время с Яковом и Виктором.   
  
— Я пришёл сам, мне было интересно посмотреть на тебя, — Крис улыбнулся, не меняя своего кокетливого поведения. — Больше скажу, Виктор не знает, что я здесь. Но он так часто трепался о тебе, что от любопытства я был готов помереть. Не затыкался буквально.   
  
Юри покраснел. Это было вполне в духе Виктора — начать болтать о Юри без остановки, без единой мысли о том, что это будет понято… верно? То, что было между ними, должно было остаться тайной, если они хотели жить. Впрочем, судя по Крису, с ним можно было говорить честно.   
  
— Тогда ты можешь отвести меня к нему. Я хочу…  
  
— Нет, — Крис приложил указательный палец к его губам. — Я не настолько обезумел, чтобы вести к нам шерифа. Ты, конечно, милашка, но меня хорошенькими глазками не провести.   
  
Юри обреченно выдохнул и кивнул. Крис был прав, разумеется, прав. Было бы безумием просить дальше. Но судьба, казалось, сама дала ему в руки ещё один шанс, только крепче бы схватиться и не отпускать. И гори оно все огнем!..  
  
— Тогда!.. Тогда скажи ему, что я готов помочь, если он сможет дать мне доказательства вины Леруа. Я сам открою путь в его дом.   
  
Крис усмехнулся, склонил голову на бок, с интересом изучая, будто диковинную птичку. Что творилось в его голове? У Юри не было представления, холодный пот выступил на лбу, прокатился по шее.   
  
— Какие тебе нужны доказательства? Поймать тебе свидетеля? Выкрасть переписку? У нас сейчас этого нет, за головой Виктора идёт охота, и нам уже пришлось отбиваться от парочки баунти. У нас нет времени на это. Мы здесь, чтобы покончить с этим как можно скорее.   
  
Юри резануло, как Крис говорил «мы». Он говорил «нас», и внутри образовывалась пустота, бездна открывалась и скалилась своей черной улыбкой прямо в лицо. Юри так привык быть чуть ли не единственным в жизни Виктора, что теперь это резало без ножа. Проклятый эгоизм снова выполз на поверхность. Левиафан, страшное библейское чудовище.   
  
— Виктор говорил, что хочет решить всё законно…  
  
— Хочет — не значит может, — отозвался Крис и пожал плечами. — Интересно было наконец тебя увидеть.   
  
Крис ушёл так же стремительно и незаметно, как и появился. Юри приложил ладонь к груди, где под проклятым шерифским значком сходило с ума его проколотое ржавой булавкой сердце. Этот значок не к рубашке был прицеплен, а к самому сердцу. Кем ты стал, Юри Кацуки?   
  
Может быть, под словами Виктора действительно скрывалась правда, зачем ему врать? Он мог бы ошибаться, но его правда ложилась так гладко, так естественно… Теперь, думая об этом, Юри вспоминал городские глупые страшилки о Леруа, его шахтах и якобы разбойниках. Однажды Яков спросил об этом, а Леруа отшутился, что это не бандиты, а частные охранники, без которых не обойтись на такой обширной ферме, как у него. Никто никогда не относился к этому серьезно, люди всегда хотят бояться страшного тирана, сидящего в замке на горе, почему нет?  
  
Но если это правда, то Леруа надо судить. Надо добыть доказательства и предъявить их народу! Надо сделать всё по закону!.. Юри станет тем, кто накинет ему петлю на шею, Юри готов взять на себя ответственность за это.   
  
Только времени и правда не было. Юри не знал, но ярко чувствовал, что круг сжимается и скоро прогремит взрыв.   
  
  
***  
  
  
— Смотрите, господин шериф, кого мы вам привели! — с солнечной улыбкой произнес Леруа, заходя в офис. За ним втолкнули порядком избитого Виктора, которого держали под руки два амбала.   
  
У Юри упало сердце. День был такой солнечный и тёплый, такой хороший, что мгновенно вытеснил вчерашний холодный туман из мыслей. Погода менялась со скоростью несущегося под откос поезда.   
  
Вчера. Только вчера они говорили, а сегодня с утра ему притаскивают Виктора? Так быстро? Так просто? Юри замер, тело перестало его слушаться. Виктор вскинул голову и улыбнулся ему, криво дернув разбитыми губами.   
  
— Вы не поверите, шериф, но он спокойно разгуливал под моими окнами. Боюсь, представить, что он замышлял. Мне кажется, это он сам убил прошлого шерифа, а теперь намеривается убить и меня. Может быть, еще и мэра Челестино! — Леруа говорил с каким-то удовлетворенным торжеством, а в голове Юри билась только одна мысль: живой. Его могли тихонько прирезать под шумок, унести прочь и прикопать — да хоть под тем же самым деревом. А Виктор был пока еще жив. Руки так сильно задрожали, что Юри пришлось спрятать их под стол.   
  
— Ты!.. — Виктор яростно рванулся. — Это ты его убил, ублюдок! Грязный…  
  
Договорить он не смог. Один из амбалов огладил кулаком его челюсть. Юри изо всех сил боролся с душащим ужасом, пытаясь выдавить хоть слово. Виктор обмяк в чужих руках, точно поломанный кукурузный стебель.   
  
— И это его вы так яростно защищали недавно? — спросил Леруа с легким презрением. Посмотрел на Виктора, тот кое-как поднял голову и нагло улыбнулся в ответ, словно фраза о том, что Юри его защищал, придала ему сил. Защищал, но не защитил. — Жалкое зрелище.   
  
— Хотите собрать суд? — наконец выдавил Юри, лихорадочно придумывая варианты спасения. Леруа хмыкнул и покачал головой:  
  
— Нет, я хочу, чтобы его вздернули на площади. Его вина давно доказана. Подержите его за решеткой, пока мы будем собирать помост.   
  
— Я… — Юри проглотил слова, они исчезли из его головы. Он был беспомощен перед властью и напором Леруа. Он был жалким червем, которого легко можно раздавить. Все они были червями.   
  
— Шериф, — улыбнулся Леруа, но в его улыбке не было ничего доброго. — Это угомонит всех окружающих разбойников на долгое время.   
  
Юри вынужден был беспомощно кивнуть.   
  
  
***  
  
  
У офиса остались караулить люди Леруа. Юри глянул на них и прошёл к одиночной камере для мелких дебоширов. У них не было нормальной тюрьмы, всех серьезных преступников отвозили в центр, а своих, идиотов, можно и тут передержать.   
  
Виктор стоял у решетки, вцепившись в нее со звериной силой. Юри замер напротив, ощущая, как подёргивается нижняя губа, как становится мерзостно, как накрывает волнами отчаяние.   
  
— Зачем ты пошёл туда днем? Почему не ночью? — Юри прислонился к прохладной стене рядом с решёткой. До Виктора было рукой подать, но рука — не поднималась.   
  
— Я пошёл ночью. Они схватили меня и держали до утра. Леруа сказал, что хочет увидеть разочарование в твоих глазах, когда он приведет меня тебе. Юри… — Виктор навалился на решетку. — Юри, послушай. Мой друг, Крис… Его не схватили. Найди его и отправь прочь. Сделай так, чтобы он бежал. Сейчас, Юри, пока он не попытался мне помочь. Его убьют, его просто убьют, я не хочу этого.   
  
— А я не хочу, чтобы тебя убивали! — неожиданно рассердился Юри. — Чего ты добился? Ты к этому стремился?!   
  
Виктор резко опустил голову. Наверное, его тоже грызли страхи и сожаления, наверное, он тоже многое хотел бы изменить, наверное, ему пришлось много раз пойти наперекор своим желаниям, своим принципам. Это Виктор тут всем пожертвовал и не смог дойти до цели.   
  
— Пожалуйста. Мы остановились на севере, недалеко от холмов. Мы договорились, что он будет ждать меня до обеда. Ещё не поздно, Юри. Это моя последняя просьба.  
  
Последняя просьба перед тем, как Юри нацепит ему на голову мешок, а после затянет петлю на шее. Он коротко кивнул и практически выбежал из офиса, врезавшись в Пхичита, который вел под руку Сару. Юри не стал даже извиняться, побежал прямо к конюшне. Чтобы успеть добраться до северных холмов, нужна лошадь.   
  
Руки дрожали, он даже не сразу смог закрепить седло. Спокойная пегая лошадка смотрела на него сочувственно, словно понимала, в какой глубокой яме он находится. Юри коротко прижался к ней, погладил по спутанной гриве и ловко запрыгнул в седло.   
  
— Давай поторопимся.   
  
Он проскакал мимо главной площади, которую заполонили встревоженные горожане, мимо виселицы, которую собирали весьма споро люди Леруа. В голове отдавался стук копыт, вытесняя все прочие звуки, и Юри подстегнул лошадь, принуждая увеличить скорость.   
  
Впрочем, это не помогло. Когда он прискакал и смог найти нужное место, Криса там уже не было. Следы стоянки были торопливо убраны, но здесь явно недавно горел костер. Юри поднес к углям ладонь – тепла уже не было. Значит ли это, что и Крис ушёл намного раньше полудня? Или только сейчас? Юри потоптался на месте, оглядываясь: никаких подсказок не было. Исчез.   
  
Юри взобрался на холм под нервный всхрап лошадки. Вновь огляделся, но всё впустую. Только отлично был виден расстилающийся городок, такой маленький отсюда, забавный. Юри усмехнулся и спрятал лицо в ладони.  
  
— Что я делаю?.. — прошептал, ухмыльнулся себе самому. И, чуть не переломав себе ноги, сбежал с холма.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Чем ближе становился город, тем сильнее Юри подгонял лошадь. Ощущение того, что он опаздывает, било по сердцу, голова начинала кружиться. Юри ворвался в город, домчался до площади — вовремя.   
  
Леруа с торжественным и ужасно глупым видом вещал с помоста, за его спиной колыхалась петля, Виктор стоял на коленях, а его удерживали два недавних амбала. Бледный Пхичит, кусающий губы, мялся рядом, совершенно точно не зная, как вести себя и как реагировать.  
  
— … грязный разбойник…   
  
Юри не стал прислушиваться. Он коротко ударил лошадь шпорами, заставляя ее встать на дыбы и отчаянно заржать. Все внимание тут же оказалось привлечено к нему. Юри прищурился. Кроме самого Леруа, вооруженного кольтом и находящегося в прискорбно отличной для человека своих лет форме, было ещё двое противников. И, возможно, кто-то из горожан захочет помочь «правому делу»? Юри знал, что некоторым Виктор всегда стоял поперек горла.   
  
В отдалении от толпы Юри увидел стоящую в черном Лилию, которая прижимала к себе Юру, рвущегося вперед. Это отчего-то смотрелось так странно, как дикий сон, не то, что может произойти в реальности. Юри никогда не стрелял по людям, Юри не мог просто так вытащить кольт и перестрелять тут всех. Но он понятия не имел, что сказать.   
  
Ни малейшего понятия.  
  
— Шериф! Как здорово, что вы все-таки решили не пренебрегать своими обязанностями и появились вовремя.   
  
Вовремя. Вот ублюдок.   
  
Виктор поднял голову и посмотрел на него с ломающей ребра надеждой и вопросом. Юри, не чувствуя ни своего тела, ни пространства со временем, поднял руку, призывая к тишине, и открыл рот.  
  
— Я…  
  
И в этот момент прогремел взрыв. Лошадь заржала, встала на дыбы, перепуганная, попыталась скинуть Юри, и он едва смог удержаться. Горожане тут же завопили, заметались в панике. На другом конце города, где должен был находиться особняк Леруа, поднимался черный дым.   
  
Это Крис, сообразил Юри, больше не теряя времени. Он выхватил кольт и выстрелил в одного из амбалов. Тот свалился с помоста уродливой куклой, второй, растерявшись от взрыва и гомона, выпустил Виктора, за что и поплатился. Тот извернулся, сделал подсечку, и амбал рухнул, ударившись головой. Виктор не стал с ним и дальше возиться, рванул к Юри, который протянул ему руку и помог вскочить на лошадь. Та протестующе заржала, непривычная к такой тяжести, но Юри не обратил на это внимания, сразу же погнав её вперёд.  
  
Куда? Прочь отсюда.   
  
За спиной был слышен гомон, кричал Леруа, кажется, что-то о лошади, но утверждать Юри бы не брался. Его колотило, Виктор навалился сзади, держался крепко, но был каким-то почти непосильно тяжёлым. Что они натворили? Что наделали? Юри гнал лошадь и мысли прочь.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Они остановились, когда добрались до верхнего ущелья, перед каньоном. Юри не знал, преследовали ли их, но лошадь уже сдавала. Совсем недалеко ушли, билась в голове отчаянная мысль. Никуда уже не сбежать, если лошадь не справится… Юри хотелось пить и кричать. Он спрыгнул сам и помог спуститься Виктору. У того на лице сияла широкая улыбка.   
  
— Ты явился туда, как ангел возмездия, — прошептал он и покачал головой, приваливаясь к огромному валуну. — Это Крис помог?   
  
— Мы с ним разминулись, — пробормотал Юри. Виктор застыл, а потом обречённо кивнул. Если это Крис там возился с динамитом, то ему сложновато было бы выбраться. Возможно, конечно. Виктор тяжело выдохнул, поморщился. — Где болит?  
  
— Да везде, — беспечно отмахнулся. Юри сцепил зубы в бессильной злобе. Что теперь делать, куда идти? — Эй. У тебя сейчас значок отвалится.   
  
Юри опустил взгляд: значок и впрямь болтался кое-как, булавка расстегнулась. Недолго думая, Юри сорвал его окончательно и швырнул подальше — прямиком в каньон, на краю которого они остановились. Виктор звонко засмеялся. Как же, весело ему. Впрочем, в смехе Виктора было достаточно истеричных ноток. Юри потянулся к нему, но в этот момент услышал стук копыт.   
  
Их преследовали: второй амбал и Леруа. Оба были взмылены, как и их кони. Их стремительное приближение показалось Юри поступью всадников апокалипсиса. Виктор ругнулся, выдернул у Юри из кобуры кольт и выстрелил, практически не целясь. Амбал свалился с лошади, та понеслась в сторону, волоча его за собой – нога застряла в стремени. Леруа замедлился, вытаскивая свой револьвер, пока Виктор пытался вновь выстрелить, но каждое движение причиняло ему очевидную боль, а целиться в виляющую мишень — та ещё задачка.   
  
— Шериф-шериф, что же вы наделали?.. — насмешливо спросил Леруа. Его голос разлетелся по ущельям, прогулялся эхом и вернулся, чтобы врезаться в уши.   
  
— Я выстрелю, — предупредил Виктор, откидываясь на камень. Его руки заметно дрожали, он стоял-то только потому, что опирался на валун. — Клянусь.  
  
— О, я тоже выстрелю. Сначала в нашего дорогого шерифа, который решил, что стоит выше закона, потом в тебя. Готов? Будем считать?   
  
Впрочем, считать Леруа не стал. Он выстрелил, Виктор дернулся, делая быстрое движение вперед, отталкивая Юри и стреляя сам. Это слилось, смазалось: и удар о землю, и мелкие песчаные камушки разодравшие кожу на руках, и громоподобный звук выстрела. Всё это оглушило и ослепило на несколько мгновений, а после Юри вскочил на ноги и обнаружил, что Леруа упал всем телом на шею лошади, которая напряженно всхрапывала, но не убегала, не понимая, что случилось. Юри почувствовал себя этой лошадью.   
  
Виктор попытался сесть, но смог только перевернуться и глухо застонать. Юри бросился к нему, укладывая головой себе на колени, с ужасом замечая кровавое пятно, расползающееся в районе живота по грязно-серой рубахе. Виктор улыбался уголками губ, в которых тоже запеклась кровь. Юри провёл дрожащими руками по его щеке.  
  
— Самый быстрый стрелок на всём Диком Западе, да? — прошептал Виктор, едва шевеля губами. Юри попытался что-то ответить, но голос пропал. Он бестолково приложил ладонь к ране, но Виктор только поморщился и скинул его руку, покачав головой.  
  
Юри рванул свою рубаху, заставил Виктора обнажить рану и кое-как перевязал, ощущая холодок, расползающийся по телу, который иногда сменялся резким жаром. Виктор хрипло болезненно вздохнул, когда Юри устроил его удобнее на своих коленях.   
  
Солнце садилось, начиная медленно опускаться за горизонт, вгоняя в румянец расстилающийся перед ними каньон. Небо было синим, а облака медленно плелись по небу, немые, безучастные и к красоте заката, и к двум людям на краю обрыва.   
  
Юри ощутил, что по его щекам текут слезы.   
  
— Хэй, — Виктор взял его за руку и переплел их пальцы. Юри чувствовал его невольную дрожь, сам начиная дрожать в ответ. — Смотри, мы вновь вместе провожаем закат. Так красиво.   
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы это был последний раз, — пробормотал Юри. Закат действительно был смертельно красивым, похожим на сотни других прекрасных закатов, когда они сидели у дерева, Виктор лежал головой на его коленях, напевал колыбельную, и ветер вторил ему, вторил скрип ветвей. И Юри отчаянно хотел ещё много сотен таких же закатов. — Пообещай мне, что это не последний раз.   
  
Виктор коротко улыбнулся и ответил:  
  
— Обещаю.


End file.
